


Дважды доктор

by Kana_Go



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor/Patient, Hospitals, Humor, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: В обычный день Франческо врывается поступивший с сотрясением мозга пациент, который чересчур любит флиртовать и отпускать плохие каламбуры.
Relationships: Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Kudos: 6





	Дважды доктор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Double Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456067) by [skywalkersamidala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkersamidala/pseuds/skywalkersamidala). 



> От автора: как только я увидела этот пост, мой мозг сразу же залип на потенциальной игре слов: https://olivia-y113.tumblr.com/post/633573108191838208/in-another-life-the-pazzi-finally-became-a  
> От переводчика: подпись под картинкой: «В другой жизни Пацци наконец стал Медичи». С итальянского medici переводится «доктора».

Франческо открыл очередную медкарту и просмотрел ее, стоя за дверью палаты.

– Мужчина, двадцать шесть, подозрение на сотрясение мозга, – зачитал он Новелле. – Кажется, все просто и понятно.

– Отлично, – отозвалась она. – Иди первый.

Франческо вошел в палату, и Новелла закрыла за ними дверь.

– Добрый день, Лоренцо, – поздоровался он, сверившись с медкартой. – Я доктор Пацци, а это мой интерн доктор Фоскари.

В комнате обнаружились двое мужчин: один лежал в кровати, а второй сидел на стуле рядом.

– О, неужто врачи явились, – сказал второй, и Франческо его немедленно возненавидел.

Он с усилием нацепил на лицо – нет, не улыбку, жирно будет – нейтральное выражение, хотя хотелось ответить сердитым взглядом.

– Простите, что заставили ждать.

– Да ничего! – бодро откликнулся Лоренцо. – У нас тут и так уже два доктора.

Он рассмеялся, а его светловолосый компаньон застонал, возведя глаза к потолку.

– Правда? – переспросил Франческо из вежливости, а сам подумал, что сотрясение, вероятно, более серьезное, чем показалось из пометок в медкарте.

– Ага! Разве у тебя там в бумажке не написано? – Лоренцо указал на медкарту. – Лоренцо из семьи докторов!

Франческо опустил глаза в записи и увидел, что полное имя пациента в самом деле Лоренцо де Медичи.

Разобравшись в игре слов, Франческо тяжело вздохнул. (А Новелла искренне рассмеялась, потому что чувство юмора у нее было кошмарное). Господи, быстрее бы уже кончилась смена.

Не удостоив ужасный каламбур ответом, он молча подошел к кровати. Лоренцо с любопытством поднял на него глаза, и… Блин, хорошенько разглядев пациента, Франческо понял, что он роскошен. Роскошен, как супермодель. Роскошен, как самый-нечеловечески-красивый-парень-которого-Франческо-видел-не-в-кино.

Но Франческо был профессионалом, черт возьми, поэтому быстро взял себя в руки.

– Здесь говорится, что вы подозреваете у себя сотрясение мозга, – проговорил он. – Что произошло?

– Мы играли в футбол, я ударил по мячу, и мяч попал ему в голову, – объяснил блондин с некоторым даже самодовольством. – Неслабо так попал: у меня мощный удар.

«И самолюбие под стать», – язвительно подумал Франческо, но вслух ничего не сказал, потому что был профессионалом.

– Эй, – внезапно сказал Лоренцо, не спуская с него глаз. – Если бы мы поженились и ты взял мою фамилию, то стал бы дважды доктором! Было бы круто.

Да, Франческо был профессионалом и лечил многих привлекательных пациентов, даже не обращая внимания на их внешность, не говоря уж о том, чтобы на нее вестись. Но пациент впервые сделал ему предложение, и господи боже, он все-таки слегка покраснел. Блондин тем временем расхохотался, а Новелла громко закашлялась, напрасно пытаясь скрыть смех.

– Вы эту фразочку на всех своих докторах испытываете? – умудрился выдавить Франческо, пытаясь говорить непринужденно и шутливо.

Получилось не очень, потому что непринужденности и шутливости в его обычном поведении не было ни капли.

– Только на сексуальных, – Лоренцо подмигнул, и тогда Франческо смутился _по-настоящему_ (блондин, между тем, расхохотался еще громче, а Новелла едва сдерживалась).

– Знаете, мне нужно сходить и… кое-что проверить, – выпалил Франческо, медленно пятясь к двери. – Если вы согласитесь подождать еще несколько минут.

– О, разумеется, у нас времени навалом, – ядовито отозвался блондин.

– Я мог бы ждать тебя вечно, – сообщил Лоренцо даже без намека на сарказм.

Франческо кашлянул.

– Э, спасибо за ваше терпение.

– Нет, ждать-то я, конечно, буду с _не_ терпением…

И вот на этого парня он запал?

– Подожди! Как тебя зовут? – окликнул Лоренцо, когда Франческо был уже в дверях. – Вдруг мне понадобится тебя позвать. Я же не могу попросить, чтобы ко мне отправили сексуального доктора.

А ведь лицо Франческо только-только перестало пылать.

– Я уже сказал вам свое имя в самом начале. Не помните? Проблемы с памятью могут указывать на то, что сотрясение серьезное…

– Нет, я не забыл твое имя. Я его просто не услышал, потому что сильно отвлекся на твое лицо и не слушал, что ты говорил, – будничным тоном отозвался Лоренцо.

– Э… Пацци. Доктор Франческо. Т-то есть, доктор Пацци, но зовут меня Франческо, – запинаясь, проговорил Франческо. – Ну, вам мое имя знать не обязательно, потому что других докторов с такой фамилией здесь нет. Но если вдруг его упомянут.

– Франческо Пацци… – задумчиво протянул Лоренцо и вдруг расплылся в широкой улыбке. – Пожалуй, можно сказать, что я от тебя _pazzo_. Без ума.

Новелла не выдержала и выскочила в коридор. Франческо по-прежнему краснел, но вздохнул еще раз, тяжелее прежнего. Ведь шутка была невероятно оригинальна, и Франческо вовсе не прожил тридцать лет с фамилией, которая означает «безумный».

– Из него всегда ужасные каламбуры так и сыплются или дело в сотрясении? – спросил он.

– Обычно не так сильно и не такие ужасные, – ответил блондин. – Но вот бесстыдно флиртует он постоянно, а значит, с ним все в порядке.

Как по заказу, Лоренцо добавил:

– Если тебе интересно, я все еще считаю, что «доктор Медичи» звучало бы лучше.

Скомканно попрощавшись, Франческо почти выбежал из палаты. Новеллу он увидел в дальнем конце коридора: та пыталась что-то рассказать Клариче, покатываясь от смеха.

– Клариче, – Франческо поспешно подошел к ним. – Клариче, мне _очень_ нужно, чтобы ты забрала у меня этого пациента.

– Почему? – спросила Клариче. – Новелла и двух слов не может связать о том, что произошло.

Франческо кашлянул.

– Я, это, я просто думаю, чтобы обеспечить пациенту исключительно профессиональное и этичное обращение, лучше всего будет, если его лечением займется другой доктор.

– Перевожу: Франческо хочет с ним переспать, – ухмыльнулась Новелла.

– Ничего подобного!

Клариче возмутилась до глубины души.

– Франческо! Это ужасно непрофессионально и неэтично! – воскликнула она.

– Ага, ты разве не слышала, что я сказал? – нетерпеливо отозвался Франческо. – И потом, ничего не было. Он со мной без конца флиртовал – что, кстати, вообще не стоит принимать всерьез, учитывая, что у него, возможно, сотрясение – но я, _разумеется_ , не обращал внимания. Я не хочу потерять работу.

– Ох, она на тебя непременно настучит, – с улыбкой поддела Новелла, глядя на все еще возмущенную Клариче.

– Похоже, стучать тут пока не на что, – неохотно признала Клариче. – Я заберу его у тебя, чтобы так оно и оставалось. Только слушания комитета по этике нам не хватало. Или вообще, упаси боже, _судебного иска_ …

Она взяла у Франческо медкарту и направилась к палате, покачивая головой.

– Вот теперь можешь пригласить его на свидание, – сказала Новелла.

– Ни за что! По крайней мере, пока он на лечении, – запротестовал Франческо. – А вернее всего будет, если я вообще не стану приглашать его на свидание, даже если столкнусь с ним на улице через десять лет, потому что…

И он разразился лекцией на тему больничной этики. Лекция получилась настолько длинной и скучной, что, как надеялся Франческо, послужила достаточным наказанием Новелле за ее шуточки.

– Ладно, – сказала она, когда Франческо закончил. – Но ты там пробыл от силы минуту и просто спросил, как он получил сотрясение. Это едва ли можно назвать серьезными отношениями между врачом и пациентом.

– Совершенно верно, поэтому я сказал: « _Если_ я не стану его приглашать», – отозвался Франческо. – Я не говорил, что _не буду_ его приглашать.

– Супер, – Новелла подняла руку для дружеского хлопка, но Франческо ответил холодным взглядом и повел ее к следующему пациенту.

***

Франческо заставил себя выждать несколько месяцев, прежде чем отправил Лоренцо очень неловкое сообщение, в котором спрашивал, не выпить ли им вместе кофе.

Лоренцо, который по слухам ужасно огорчился, узнав о смене врача, всучил свой номер Клариче и уговорил ее передать его Франческо. Клариче клялась и божилась, что никогда бы не ввязалась в такую неэтичную затею, не объяви Лоренцо, что от этого зависит его эмоциональное здоровье.

Как только Франческо решил, что Лоренцо его, конечно же, не помнит или запал на него исключительно из-за сотрясения, как ожил телефон: «СЕКСУАЛЬНЫЙ ДОКТОР!!!! ПРИВЕТ!!!!!!» За первым сообщением сразу же пришло второе: «Знаешь, когда я сказал, что готов ждать тебя вечно, то не думал, что ты воспримешь мои слова настолько буквально».

«Я уже жалею, что написал тебе», – набрал в ответ Франческо.

И все равно улыбнулся.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
